SEQUAL to when you came back
by Haffy raza
Summary: read when you came back first Claire's pregnant what obstacles will face her and Shane before the babies born rubbish summary i know!
1. Chapter 1

(claire pov)

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED LOOKING LIKE THIS! I want to look pretty at my wedding, not like a fat bloated regnant whale!" is houted exasperated

"But why? Claire your pregnant not fat! why does everything have to be about you? we are a couple now youve got to start thinking about us now!" shane argued

"What? when have i ever thought about me? i want my wedding day to be perfect! i always do everything on your terms, when have you done anything for me except for getting me pregnant-again"

"i have always been there for you Claire, who was there for you when you were addicted to crack? when you tried to kill yourself? when Monica died and you nearly went crazy? if it wasn't for me another one of my babies would have id because of you, you self absorbed bitch!"

i stared at him in shock, tears falling down my face, i turned around and ran to my room pushing michael and even out of the way who stood there dumbstruck.

i locked my door and fell onto our room sobbing

is that what he really thought? did he blame me for our babies death? did he think this one will die too? does he think im a danger to my own baby?

its these times where i really miss Monica she died three months ago, she got on the wrong side of a vampire and he killed her, the vampire got executed but that didnt help my pain. i cried for days after her death and shane helped me through it, he was an angel to me. i always thought our relationship was too good to be true, all good things have to end sme time. i felt a nudge and put my hands around e belly, My little girl, i was 7 months now and i cant wait!

"claire?" eve said through the door " are you okay?"

"im fine, eve just need some time to myself" i shouted back

another voice merged with hers and i heard footsteps walk away from the door

" claire? im sorry, i shouldn't have said all that, your right i haven't bee there for you and we will delay the wedding if thats what you want, i just want you to be happy" shane said

i opened my door and said

"i think we should talk" i said staring into his eyes

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**IM BACK and i have no idea where i am going with this story so please give me ideas i am begging you!**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

(CLAIRES POV)

"You called me "self-absorbed bitch" because I didn't want to get married. I rushed to my room and shut my door because I knew if I saw your face, I would speak from my thorn-filled mind. And I didn't want to hurt you just like you hurt me. I have hurt too many people I love. I'm sorry, that im not the girl who I used to be. The girl you hopelessly loved. I just can't be happy and I don't even know how to be happy. Is it because I've elude my feelings entirely? My mind felt motionless and empty from the capacity of pain from the past. But now it's time to wipe these futile tears." i though

I saw Shane standing there looking remorseful.

I wanted to express my emotions with him but I just stood there and my emotions weighed me down. I gazed at him with my desperate eyes and all I could say was a lie "I'm ready"

"No Claire, I shouldn't have said all those things, I can wait till you're ready" Shane said

"Shane, I've been waiting for this my whole life!" I expressed with a fake smile.

Shane came forward and wrapped his hands around my waist "Are you sure?"

I replied "Yeah"

We walked down and announced their wedding to Eve and Michael. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE! OMG" Eve shrieked with joy and hugged me.

"Congratulation bro, finally you've became a man" Michael joked and did a man hug with Shane. "Shut up Mike, before I make you Claire's bridesmaid not my best man" Shane laughed.

Their voices faded and I was drowning in my own sorrowful thoughts. I saw everyone face light with happiness. Happiness, what kind of emotion is it? It's just temporary. My heart aches for it every second. Once it comes, it will gradually fade away till there's nothing but a faint memory engraved into your mind.

I looked through the window and I saw the rain cleansing the stone dusky road. I was on the verge on going out there and lay on the road so it would cleanse me from my pain and my past. But It won't because I don't deserve it.

Suddenly someone's strong hand came around my waist and planted a kiss on my neck. "Stop worrying, I'll organise everything, all you need to do is take care of yourself and the baby" he whispered. You are so close to me, but still I feel nothing but solitude.

I dont want this baby, i never did why should i take care of something that i dont even want?

A/N

i will try and update once a week fpor you guys!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. AN

HEY

life is really busy at the moment, so i may not update, i have no idea where im going with this story

i might not even finish it, if anyone wants to adopt stuff for it please PM me

HELP IS NEEDED


End file.
